


Tradescantia Mario

by la_locandiera



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bad Poetry, Borussia Dortmund, FC Bayern München, German National Team, I'm Sorry, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_locandiera/pseuds/la_locandiera
Kudos: 1





	Tradescantia Mario

C’est une fleur née de la jeunesse du jour,  
Un fils de l’aube, un être de l’aurore.  
Il naquit vêtu d’une robe de velours,  
Un habit où se mélange la nuit et l’or.

A peine est-il sorti de son secret séjour,  
Qu’il les supplante tous et cela dès alors.  
Au zénith, il brille de tous ses atours,  
Et chacun s’inclinent devant le Soleil du Nord.

Il est none, du Nord vers le Sud, il accoure.  
Ses pétales rougeoient, plus de jaune ni de noir.  
Héros d’une nation, il se couvre de gloire,  
On le pense éternel, il vivra pour toujours.

En lui vont être placés tant et tant d’espoirs.  
Mais les dieux depuis longtemps ont scellé son sort.  
Voilà, qu’il décline alors qu’approche le soir,  
En vain, est-il en quête d’un nouvel essor.

En vain, il revient à ses premières amours.  
Au crépuscule, comme la lumière  
Il va disparaître. C’est un éphémère,  
Une misère, un ciste, un lis d’un jour.


End file.
